New Encounter
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Saruhiko had to stay at school until evening when he met with a wounded chestnut haired boy. Slowly, things happened between them as their relationship grow bolder. AU, drifter!Misaki and student!Saruhiko. (I will see if i can make sequel for this)
1. Chapter 1

_so this is my first AU story! well i don't know how to write AU and what story considered as AU...but here i present you with student!Saruhiko (who's really nice) and drifter!Misaki (who's quite a badass)._

_ for _Blood Tiara_ who wants MiSaru, just follow my story and you'll soon see some :3  
_

_well then, enjoy!_

* * *

**A LITTLE, NEW ENCOUNTER**

* * *

From several months ago, due to some kind of activity in the evening at various places, schools and universities closed their gates at six. This occurred in a little city inside Japan. In the morning all of people inside the city would emit so much happiness and care, but when it was time to close all doors, they would be very cautious and would not let other people enter their house, even if it was their relatives. Those who could not make it in time would have to wait until morning, hiding in somewhere safe. Nobody dared to peek out because in their mind, they only knew that whoever outside on those times were dangerous. All teachers in Ashinaka Senior High were aware of this too so they tried to squeeze the student council's timeline therefore they would not have to stay at school until late. Sometimes if they had to, teachers would give them permission to do sleepover at school. But this was rare to find. Except for the night when Fushimi Saruhiko, a student council vice-president, was overslept and found himself alone in the school.

'_This is bad,'_ he thought. _'I guess I'll have to stay here.'_

He checked the main clock from the school building. The clock was the biggest in the city, it was magnificent and beautiful red maroon in color. When he peeked, it showed that it was already six in the evening. Sighed, he took a walk around the corridor, just to make sure no one else was trapped here and got into trouble like him. But he's part of student council and a teacher's favorite one, so he shouldn't be too much punished for something like this plus, if he explained, they would understand, right? When he realized that he was the only person in the building currently, he sneaked to the roof and opened the door. It was foolish, he knew, to let himself outside in this time of evening but he just needed some air. He would soon be inside again so it should be okay.

But when he turned back to return inside, a screeching sounds appeared. Saruhiko stood still and looked back. He was on the fourth floor so he could barely see anything, but he knew those were sounds of cars. _'This city has no big road to be made as a racing circuit… Who are they? How foolish, they will get themselves killed.'_ Saruhiko hummed. Curious, he looked down to the streets and finally witnessed why people in this city were so afraid from going out late. Being a transfer student for three years, he still didn't have chance to see the crime himself. So he guessed he would just give this one a shot.

And what was happening in front of him, for him was not a crime at all. It was more of a show…a car show. Many cars with bold reputation at racing were there, and pimped up really nicely. Some of the car's body were full of stickers. Many colors were gathered. For Saruhiko, things that gave this little city a color was not its people, but ironically, these race cars at night. He quickly went back outside and rushed to the ground floor. He peeked from the school main entrance which made from glass. _'In here I should be fine…maybe…,'_ he gulped. From the school, he could see many men outside, some of them brought gun along. He got to see some stunts too. The way those cars moved in the narrow and curvy road…it was definitely called "drifting". When he wanted to step outside to see more of it, a scream and ferocious growling heard from nursery room. Someone entered the school? He gasped and ran quietly to the source of the noise.

Yeah, there was someone in this nursery room. Window glasses were scattered everywhere. He could see trickles of blood and frowned. Who was he? Or was it a 'she'? Saruhiko heard a groan and then the sound of bed being slept over. It seemed that whoever entered the nursery was hurt and decided to take a rest. Any people would've run and try to find somewhere else safe, but not with Saruhiko. Driven by his curiousness, he stepped closer. Thanks to the moonlight, he could see a silhouette behind the curtain. It was definitely a boy, and that boy gripped on one of his arm. He could see a baseball bat thrown beside the bed with a loud 'bang'. It was clear that this boy was pissed off from a reason. Saruhiko was just decided to back away before in a second that silhouette froze. Then it moved a bit. Saruhiko felt unsecure. He knew that the silhouette—the boy was now looking at him behind that curtain. Unsure about what to do, Saruhiko quietly stepped back again.

But…

"Stop you fuck."

A harsh voice came behind the curtain. And it was rude too. Saruhiko didn't move though, he didn't want to cause any trouble. But he was pissed. "Could you say that nicer?"

The silhouette made a growl and drifted to stand. "You sneaked up on me, bastard," the silhouette said. Then it moved from the curtain, revealing his true self.

Saruhiko was stunned. It's really a boy and looked younger than him…maybe because the boy was shorter. And that chestnut red hair, that cream colored skin. Those hazel eyes… Although his body was small but it was toned and looked strong enough to fight, plus that small dark scar on his upper left chest which could be seen because the boy was wearing a black tank-top. Saruhiko blinked for couple of times and then discovered a fairly big wound on the boy's left arm. He walked closer to help, but the boy in front of him hissed.

"Don't come near me," he warned.

Saruhiko was pissed enough to ignore what the boy just said. Earning one more scowl from the chestnut haired boy, he then grabbed his wounded arm and yanked it. The boy grunted in pain and glared. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop. You're wounded and I just want to help. Let me at least bandage you."

The boy's eyes widened, like he didn't believe of what Saruhiko just said. Then with a final growl, he averted his gaze. "Make it quick," he ordered.

Saruhiko huffed in relief and took the bandage. He then leaned closer so he could tie it. Nervous, he peeked up to see what this boy was doing. But once more, Saruhiko was trapped in those hazel eyes. Even when he was helping the boy, he couldn't help to think how smooth his skin was. A drip of sweat fell from the boy's forehead. It seemed that he was fighting with someone and quite tiring, not to mention that he also got hurt from the fight. _'A boy like this shouldn't go outside and hang out with those…'_ he thought. But he wasn't aware that those hazel eyes were now looking at him, frowning.

"…what?"

"E-eh?" Saruhiko stuttered, "n-nothing!"

"Don't lie you shit, you just glared at me."

…okay, maybe this boy fitted perfectly in those riots of car racers and drifters, but still! "I'm not glaring. And could you _please_ stop using rude words?"

The boy, to his amusement, chuckled. Then he looked at Saruhiko again. "You're quite a guy," he said. "And you have dark blue hair. Are you some kind of punk in your school?"

"What?" Saruhiko was confused at first before realizing he was talking about his hair. "…this is my real hair color. I'm not fully Japanese. So no, I'm not a punk." He looked away and fell in an awkward silence. "My parents were divorced. My dad took me. My mom's hair has this weird color and I have it from her," he explained carefully.

Saruhiko could feel the other boy moved a bit and just hummed. "The bandage. Is it done?" he asked.

Saruhiko smirked. To think that this guy would actually care…he felt so foolish. "Yeah. Just few more…and that's that. Done." Saruhiko patted on the bandage to make sure it was applied correctly and stood up. "Now will you excuse me, I will search another room to rest."

At first there was no reply whatsoever, until a calm voice came. "Wait."

Saruhiko stayed on his place and turned his face to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"…Fushimi Saruhiko." Saruhiko swore, when he told the boy his name, he saw a flash of hurt inside that hazel eyes. But…

"Saru?" He smirked. Saruhiko took a deep breath and tried not to snap out. "Well it's cool. Mine's Yata."

"Oh…" Saruhiko waited. "Yata…what? That's not you full name…isn't it?"

"Fuck with the full name," he snapped for some reason. "Well forget that. I just think I should give you a reward for taking care of me."

Saruhiko was irritated. It was more than enough bad words for today. "No, thank you…"

"No, I insist! I'll drive you home," Yata made a gesture with his hand, towards the cars which were parked outside. Saruhiko was surprised.

"You…have all those?"

"No, stupid. My car is that one. That black _Nissan Silvia _S15_. _C'mon," he took the other's hand and they jumped out from the window. Yata used his wounded arm to support him, which cause him to grit his teeth in pain. Saruhiko wanted to bring Yata back inside the nursery but was quickly rejected. He could do nothing as Yata dragged him to his car.

It was simple yet so amazingly high class. Yata's car was darker than any black he had ever seen on a car before, and no sticker on it. When Saruhiko asked, Yata just answered because it would make the car looked hilariously stupid. Meanwhile, Saruhiko's eyes caught someone's lying on the school ground.

"Ah… That's the one who fought with me earlier… He's strong, but not enough," Yata smirked and turned on the machine. A group of people came, and Saruhiko tensed up. "Relax. They're my comrades."

"Hey, Yata-san! You had quite a fight just now!"

"Whoa, what's with that wound? He hurt you pretty bad, huh?!"

Yata just responded those sentences with a smile and quick nod. Then someone peeked inside the car and saw a cobalt haired male sitting beside him. "Who's that?" asked a fat guy with white jacket.

"Oh, Kamamoto. He's the one who bandaged me," Yata answered. "I'll take him home now. See you tomorrow evening."

Then they departed from the school building. Inside the car it was awkward for Saruhiko. He fidgeted uncomfortably, and it seemed that Yata noticed this too.

"…so, why are you at school? Punishment?" Yata tried to start a conversation. Saruhiko shook his head.

"No. I was making a report at student council's room. But I kind of overslept."

"Overslept? Heh, how unlucky are you."

"Well at least thanks to that your wound won't be infected badly."

"Ha! You're right. Sorry."

Saruhiko felt bad. _'I shoudn't have snapped. Stupid!'_ he closed his eyes and grunted. Yata lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Don't mind me," Saruhiko quickly answered. A sound of drifting cars were heard from behind. Saruhiko looked and amazed at how fast the car moved around and circling one spot without flaw.

"Want to feel that too?" A sudden question surprised Saruhiko.

"You can do that?"

"Don't underestimate me," he chuckled and suddenly changed the course. The car turned in a perfect ninety degree and swooshed along the road to nearby mountain. The road was curvy there and Saruhiko knew it wasn't safe to drive this fast. And in that mountain there was a small forest which kind of creepy if you visited it this late at night. Not that he was scared of course, but…

"D-do you have to drive like this?" Saruhiko gripped the dashboard so he wouldn't banged himself anywhere. Yata rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You know what drifting is, don't you?"

Saruhiko gulped. "What if I know?"

"Then you should've known it'll turn out like this," Yata increased his driving speed. "Hold on tight, we're almost there," he chuckled.

Although he was scared about hitting the corner of the road, Saruhiko felt oddly safe just by looking at Yata's expression. Yata didn't show any hesitation and kept on driving with occasional drifting. The gleam on Yata's eyes were like stars and his eyes glowed really bright.

Saruhiko didn't take off his sight from the boy until the car suddenly stopped.

"Okay, we're here. C'mon, I'll show you something," Yata went outside. Saruhiko felt unsure because this was near the forest and anything could happen around the forest. But somehow he knew if they got into trouble, Yata was strong enough to fight back.

He stepped out and followed Yata to the edge of a cliff. Yata pointed at the night sky and it sent Saruhiko speechless. It was really beautiful. Dark blue, and full with stars. He made a big 'O' and just stood there. Yata smiled at the boy and sighed. "This is my favorite place when I went through troubles."

"Am I a trouble for you…?" Saruhiko asked hesitantly. Yata shook his head.

"No, not really. You are not exactly the issue."

"Then what is it?"

"Um…" Yata looked away. Saruhiko realized that he went too far for the guy he just barely knew. He apologized right away, although he really curious about what had happened to Yata. Saruhiko observed the chestnut haired boy when the boy closed his eyes slowly. He looked mature for his size. Saruhiko blushed at what appeared on his mind next. No. He's a part of student council. He shouldn't let his sudden urge to kiss the boy won. Saruhiko turned to the car, leaving Yata behind.

Yata looked at Saruhiko's back. _'This guy sure is acting strange,'_ he thought. "Saru," he called. Saruhiko stopped, but didn't look at him. Perplexed, he walked closer and turned Saruhiko's face towards him. Yata was surprised to see Saruhiko's red face. He smirked. "What, you fall for me?"

Saruhiko didn't say anything. He couldn't. How was he supposed to reply? The only feeling he had now was the feeling of his burning cheeks. He was blushing hard, so hard that he might melt. He tried to cover his face. "No. Can we just go back, I want to go ho—"

A firm kiss placed on Saruhiko's lips. Saruhiko's eyes almost popped out. When he looked at Yata, Yata didn't shove him away but pulled him close instead. "Go home with a face like that…?" he mocked. Saruhiko could not control himself anymore. He grabbed Yata and threw him inside the car. He heard Yata gasped in pain because his wounded arm was hit, but soon enough he smirked at the cobalt in front of him. "Go on," he simply said.

That night was the first time Saruhiko felt how to make love. He remembered everything, carved everything in his mind. The way Yata groaned, the way those delicious other sounds coming out from his soft lips. The strength that Yata got when he scratched his back deeply. They did it several times, whenever they felt like it, they would start again. The car creaked because of their wild movements. Saruhiko never heard his name being called though, for that long night. When he finally got tired, he drifted off to sleep and let the boy beside him drove him home.

…

…

When he opened his eyes, Saruhiko found himself on his own bed. He was quite surprised and wondering how come he could be in his house. When he woke and walked to the living room, he heard from his father that a boy drove him home and helped his father carried him to the bed last night. Saruhiko blushed. The boy must be Yata. And remembering what they had done yesterday, he really wanted to see that boy once again.

And for that, he had to stay up all night again, just like he did before.

…

…

…

**end of act.1**

**act.2 coming up real soon!**

* * *

_so umm, i don't know much about drifting you see / but i just have to write this because this idea came right up to my mind for several nights and i just have to! and since this story isn't about drifting but about saruhiko and misaki, i'll just leave it like that i guess..._

_in case you're wondering why i didn't make misaki's car red, well... just because i feel like it. pfft._

_so forgive me if it's not enough :33_

_and one anon asked me if i need a beta. i think everybody needs one? and i think i need it too? but i don't really want to choose, i prefer the beta offers him/herself so i know he/she doesn't feel forced to :p but bleh, me myself don't know how beta works. lol i even know about beta after i googled it. how stupid i am._

_ohh, and for this story i'll update pretty quickly, cause i already have the next chapter waiting to be posted. maybe tomorrow or two days later~or maybe TONIGHT?!  
_

_reviews anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

_so this is MiSaru smut! :3 well i have nothing to say here_

_i don't own K!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

**NEW ENCOUNTER**

**_PART 2: UNDERSTANDING_  
**

* * *

"Morning, Fushimi!" A voice called him from behind. He turned to see his partner in student council, Akiyama. Akiyama and Saruhiko could be seen as best friend although Saruhiko preferred to call their relation as 'partnership'. Saruhiko mumbled a good morning too before he continued walking. "…something good happened?" Akiyama asked.

Saruhiko didn't show any emotion, but inside he wanted to hide himself. _'Why does he know?'_ Saruhiko became a bit panicked.

Akiyama giggled. "Don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said. Then they walked together to the classroom. When they arrived, people in the class were making a fuss about something. One of them noticed Saruhiko and Akiyama, and stepped closer.

"Do you both know that last night that gang was in front of our school yard? And one of them was caught, he's bleeding! Nasty!"

Saruhiko's heart skipped a beat. He must be talking about that guy whose Yata knocked right? He frowned and prayed nothing bad happened to that chestnut haired boy. Meanwhile, his classmate kept blabbering news about those cars and gangs.

"They are pretty lunatic, things they do are basically crimes! You see, driving like mad people, it's really sickening! I don't know, do they have parents? Stamping car with so many stickers like idiots and have very bad tempers too," he laughed. Saruhiko snapped.

"Not every one of them is bad," he growled in a pretty harsh tone.

Akiyama froze, Even every people in the class stood still, looking at the very calm Saruhiko who was currently…mad. "Fushimi, are you okay?" Akiyama tried to calm the situation. "You too, you shouldn't talk about this so explicitly," he said to his classmate.

"But it's true, yesterday they took a lot of money and a laptop from my cousin's house," said the boy. Saruhiko didn't say anything. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, but… Did Yata join the raid too? He was confused until a teacher showed up.

"What are you all doing and making fuss about? Sit down, little quiz for now!"

"Awww!"

Ignoring the begging of the students not to do quiz, Saruhiko sat down behind and lost in his thoughts. _'Yesterday was my first time doing various things and discovering this city's activity in the evening. And I know that I've been only talking to Yata. No one knows whether the entire gang is good or bad. And I don't know about the raid… I want to ask him personally.'_

* * *

So what he did that day was making excuse so he could stay at school. He said he wanted to make some research project but still in consideration and process. And being teachers' favorite, he got the permission quite easily. He told Akiyama to go home without him and when Akiyama offered to help and stay in school too, nervously Saruhiko refused, telling him that he was fine alone.

Finally, it was time for everyone to go home. Saruhiko stayed at the class and pretended to make scribbles about assignments he got for next day. After all of the students and teacher was gone, he was alone once again. He checked the clock. It was still five o'clock, no sign of those cars. Saruhiko yawned and went to the nursery room. The window was already fixed, and the blood was swept. Saruhiko lied on the bed where Yata had been. He closed his eyes. _'If I wasn't at school yesterday I wouldn't meet him,'_ he hummed. Surprisingly, he was still tired and in couple of minutes, he already drifted to sleep.

…

Time passed and it was already fifteen minutes past six when Saruhiko woke up. He quickly stood up and ran towards school's entrance. When he wanted to take a step outside, something bothered him. It was not like what happened yesterday. Cars were there, but separated in two groups. And it had this weird tension within. Saruhiko could not see Yata in that crowd, but he was sure Yata was around. He walked out quietly and observed. He searched for a particular small body posture with chestnut hair and hazel eyes…there! He found it, Yata was standing beside a tall man with red hair and eyes. Yata looked like he was trying to protect the red hair, which made Saruhiko a bit jealous. He was about to call Yata when some men from the opposite group saw him and yelled out.

"HEY THERE'S SOMEONE! CAPTURE HIM QUICKLY!"

Saruhiko's eyes widened and felt himself panicked out. He recalled seeing Yata was shocked and told them to stop. Saruhiko froze, until suddenly a black _Nissan Silvia_ drifted between that group and him. A door was opened and Saruhiko heard Yata screamed, ordering him to get inside.

After that, the only thing Saruhiko remembered was the car's speed and Yata's troubled expression.

They stopped at the nearby gallery. It was used by Ashinaka High School and other important users to present artworks from students or some various artists. It was locked, but Yata short-mindedly kicked off the door and ran while grabbing Saruhiko's hand. They hid themselves in the room for storing the paintings and some art tools. Both of them panted and sighed.

"Why…did you get out?" Yata asked. There was a hint of irritation in his voice, which made Saruhiko a bit unsure to tell him the reason.

"It's because…I have something to ask you about," Saruhiko answered slowly. Yata looked at Saruhiko's face and noticed that the way he asked made the cobalt haired boy shrunk in a bit of fear. Yata sighed and patted Saruhiko's shoulder.

"I'm not mad. What do you want to ask?"

"Well…about what I heard today. Yesterday's raid…" Saruhiko said carefully. He didn't want to upset Yata because the chestnut haired boy was pretty pissed right now.

Yata rolled his eyes. "Oh that. I'm not in the raid," he said. Saruhiko sighed in relief. At least Yata wasn't one of them. "…what did your friend tell you?" asked Yata.

Saruhiko thought twice before answering. If Yata knew, what would be the outcome of it? He must be really angry. But seeing Yata's demanding look, Saruhiko gave in. "He said that things you all can do are just crimes, just like that raid," Saruhiko whispered in low voice. "B-but I'm sure he's just joking—"

Yata's red fury on his face stopped Saruhiko from talking. "Only crimes they said." He gritted his teeth until they were bleeding, "…fuck that shit!" He banged the wall with his hand. Saruhiko was shocked and immediately grabbed Yata's hand.

"Stop that! You're hurting yourself!" He tugged his arm.

"How am I supposed to react then, smart boy?" Yata mocked. Saruhiko didn't say anything and kept holding Yata.

"I don't know, just…don't hurt yourself," he begged.

Seeing Saruhiko trembled while holding his arm, Yata calmed himself down. "…fine. Let go, I want to brush off my blood," he said. Then he sat still. "…we are not one there," he suddenly said. Saruhiko tilted his head, confused.

"…sorry?"

"…you see," Yata began to explain, "…we are not one group to begin with. At first we are only bunch of people who like cars and adrenaline pumping activities. I met Mikoto-san, the red haired guy you probably saw before, and joined him along with his teammates. By team I mean friends to hang out with most of the time."

Saruhiko nodded, and Yata took this a sign that he understood and willing to hear more of it. Then he continued.

"When there were finally a lot of people, we do things separately. And we are NOT doing crimes. For me and Mikoto-san's team, we like to discover new places…like the one you saw yesterday," he smirked and chuckled when he saw Saruhiko blushed, "…and drifting in certain places, not the one with many people walking around. But these times, there were group of people that abused their ability to drift and fight. They mostly do dirty jobs, like what your friend said. They are thieves, and they are disgrace for those who don't do things like they do," he sighed. "And then you showed up."

Yata's tone didn't grow colder, which meant he's only making fun of Saruhiko right now. Saruhiko was embarrassed. "Sorry… I thought…because yesterday I already met some of them…"

"You didn't. They just saw you—it's not what you called 'meet'," Yata chuckled again, "…but it is normal. You didn't know that just now we're about to fight. Actually before I saw you walked to me like that I already sensed someone was about to throw me with knives and I might can't dodge them all. If you didn't show up, who knows what'll happen…"

Saruhiko felt an eerie feeling. He just saved Yata's life. If he wasn't there… Yata might already down with blood pooling from his wounded body…and he would—

"Hey." Yata's voice snapped him off to reality. Saruhiko gasped and shivered from his previous thoughts. "You okay?"

"No," Saruhiko responded. "I'm not. To think that you are that close from being wounded…" Saruhiko closed his eyes, tried to erase what he thought.

Yata smiled, which was rare for Saruhiko to see. "I'm okay now. So don't think too much about it." He shifted his body so he could properly face Saruhiko. He leaned closer and kissed him gently. Saruhiko blushed.

"What was…that for?"

"For worrying about me," he answered. Then he kissed him again, but roughly this time. Yata bit Saruhiko's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. When he was accepted, he darted his tongue inside and swirled it around. Saruhiko couldn't help but to let out stifled moan and his eyes were now half-lidded in pleasure. Yata laughed a bit between his kisses and parted only when he felt the urge to take a deep breath. "And that's," he said, panting, "…for thinking that I'm fragile."

"Ahh…I'm not…!" Saruhiko whimpered.

"Yes you are… You are afraid of me dying, aren't you?" Yata lifted his eyebrow. "I'm not that weak."

"But I care…!" Saruhiko pouted. He must admit that he had probably fallen for Yata. He didn't want anything bad happened to him, and the urge to protect him grew bigger every minute. "I'm…"

"Ssh." Yata placed his finger on Saruhiko's lips. "Don't say it."

Saruhiko was about to retort when he felt Yata's lips on his once more. But this time, his hands also roamed over his body. Saruhiko whimpered when he sensed Yata's sudden dominance over him. "W-what…ahh…Y-Yata…"

Yata chuckled, but didn't stop. Instead, he grope Saruhiko's growing bulge on his lower part. Saruhiko gasped. "Don't hold it in," Yata whispered to his ear. Saruhiko almost cried because of the pleasure building up within his body. He arced his back when Yata took out his hardened cock and hissed when it got in contact with the cold air. Yata licked his lips before took the length in his mouth.

Saruhiko, didn't get any warning whatsoever, moaned aloud when his cock suddenly engulfed with the warmth of Yata's mouth. He bucked his hips against Yata's steady, fast movements. His hands searched for anything to grip on, and when it didn't succeed, he tugged on Yata's chestnut hair and called his name over and over again. Yata bobbed his head faster, and sometimes gave necessary squeezes on Saruhiko's balls. "Hnggg—no—Y-Yata, I'm—"

"You may come…" Yata said between his blowjob. He prepared himself and opened his mouth widely so he could take up most of Saruhiko's semen. Saruhiko blushed hard and couldn't hold it. He spurted his cum all over Yata's face and down to his throat, which Yata gulped forcefully. Saruhiko was worried and offered to search for tissue, but Yata shook his head. "I'm fine like this," he said. He gave a small lick to Saruhiko's still standing cock and licked his own fingers. "I want to do…something new."

"S-something ne—AAH!" Saruhiko jolted when he felt a finger entered his hole. It was weird, but not unpleasant… He gripped on Yata's shoulder. Yata smirked and curled his finger inside. Saruhiko mewled and breathed hard. Yata was searching for something… Saruhiko whined when he felt a second finger was pushed in. "T-too much—can't—AAH!"

"Found it," Yata licked his lips in satisfaction. "Don't hold your voice, 'kay?"

"Hmmff! Hnnhh…aah…!" Saruhiko trashed his head side to side. The feeling was overwhelming, he could see rainbow in his mind. "N-no…no! Y-Yata…st-sto-op…"

"Your body is saying the exact opposite," Yata whispered and probed deeper, casually brushing against Saruhiko's sensitive spot. Saruhiko couldn't make any coherent word, it seemed like his brain was disconnected from his body. His whole body shivered and saliva poured out. Yata smirked and enjoyed at what he looked. "…want to come again?"

Saruhiko nodded weakly. "P-please…"

Yata laughed and added few harsh jerks to Saruhiko's cock. Saruhiko screamed, and his white cum spurted out for the second time that night.

Panting heavily, Saruhiko blushed and averted his gaze. Yata leaned closer.

"You really are cute," Yata said innocently.

"D-don't say that."

"Hmph…"

Saruhiko blushed and asked shyly. "What…does this mean?"

"What?"

"This…um… What does it mean for us?"

"Oh…well," Yata shrugged, "…I'm not sure either. But…let's say that I trust you now, more than I trust my comrades out there…" He smirked and stood up. Peeking through the window, he observed for a moment before he looked at Saruhiko. "It's clear. Let's go back home."

Saruhiko stood but didn't walk through the exit. Instead, he hugged Yata before they went to the car. Yata was quite surprised, but didn't shove Saruhiko off. Saruhiko kissed Yata's neck. "Can I meet you again tomorrow…?" he asked hesitantly.

Yata thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course. But," he touched Saruhiko's nose, "…don't come out from school. I'll come in and get you."

As usual, Yata drove Saruhiko home. But when Saruhiko offered Yata to sleepover, Yata laughed a bit and refused. Saruhiko's father saw Yata and thanked him for driving Saruhiko home safely and always happy to let Yata into the house anytime. Saruhiko was satisfied for the progress he got. And he was happy that Yata said he trusted him more. In addition, he could meet with Yata again tomorrow! _'I guess from now on I'll be home late… My dad doesn't say anything, so it should be fine,'_ he smiled happily and went to bed.

…

...

Tomorrow, and days after that, Saruhiko always stayed at school late and met up with Yata. They talked about various things and learnt something new each day. Saruhiko got taught by Yata to drift. He failed on several first tries, but eventually worked it up. Yata himself got to learn more about the news he got from Saruhiko. Saruhiko always searched for anything related on the bad group's activity, thanks to his ability to hack. Yata's group was now able to give counter attacks and prevented the other group to steal from people in the city. Thus, for these several days, no bad news related to this night gang was heard. Saruhiko was happy he was able to help.

And even though not every time they met they would make love, they still doing it. And it grew gentler every day. Saruhiko let Yata do him most of the time, and he was okay with that. As long as he got the chance to see Yata's satisfied face, he was fine. And…actually Saruhiko liked it when he had sex with a pissed off Yata. Yata would bang him, the sound of skin slapping at each other could be heard so clear, and it aroused him. When they did this harsh sex, it never lasted in short time. They would do it in hours, various places, and various postitions. Saruhiko wondered, did this make him a masochist or something? But of course, after that sometimes Yata apologized and gave Saruhiko the sweetest blowjob ever.

Lately, they liked to talk about each other every time they finished. And in one particular night, Saruhiko learnt about the trouble Yata was having.

"…you are…similar to him. A perfect mirror," Yata whispered on Saruhiko's chest. They were lying down on the floor, inside Saruhiko's class. It was kinky, Saruhiko thought, to have sex in his own class, near his chair. But he set that aside and listened to Yata.

"Who is he?" Saruhiko mumbled. "…another of your…"

"No," he chuckled. "It's not that deep…not like us." Yata kissed Saruhiko's nipple, feeling how the man underneath him squirmed. "He was my best pal."

"…mm…'was'…?"

"Hmm. Until he betrayed me."

Saruhiko frowned. "Who could betray you? Why? You're great," he said.

Yata couldn't hold back his laughter. "What's great? Anyways… I don't know either. And the worst of it, he parted as my enemy. He fought against me. I always wanted to talk, actually. To know his reasons."

"…then why didn't you?"

"…" Yata closed his eyes, before opened it again. Saruhiko stunned when he saw Yata's hazel eyes showed so much sadness, sorrow, and regret. "He's…dead. In the very end…he protected me. I hadn't got a chance to say sorry for mad at him."

Saruhiko froze. He didn't know what to say. "Um…s-sorry, I'm…"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad I meet you," Yata cupped Saruhiko's cheeks and nuzzled at him. Saruhiko melted and looked at Yata, unsure, now that he knew the problem. And a question appeared on his mind.

"Are you…doing this to me…because…?"

Yata's eyes widened and he sat up. Saruhiko jolted; their private area was still connected at each other, which made when Yata shifted, Saruhiko felt Yata's cock moved too. And yeah, tonight Yata was topping him again. "No, stupid," he responded. Yata took out his cock slowly, and pumped it back in. Saruhiko moaned and looked at Yata.

"B-but…nnhh…"

"It's true that you have the same appearance," Yata leaned closer, "…the same voice and the same name, but…"

"W-ahh-wait… His name is Saruhiko too?"

"Yeah…but his family name's different."

"Oh…" So that's why previously he looked hurt when Saruhiko told Yata his name. He felt guilty because the one who rose that memory back was him. "Sorry…"

"I told you not to say that," Yata bucked his hips. Saruhiko gritted his teeth, unsure whether to whine or not. "I consider you…as yourself, I guess. Not him… You're much…gentler. He's too rough."

Saruhiko panted, Yata's pace grew faster each thrust. "Hnng…hngg—aah…" He grabbed one chair leg to support him. Yata smirked and bit Saruhiko's collarbone. "Hmmh!" Saruhiko rolled his eyes in pleasure. As their pace became erratic and wild, they hugged each other for life. "Y-Ya—I'm—"

"…again? So lewd…" Yata teased. Saruhiko whimpered, begged Yata for release. Yata kissed him. "…come."

Saruhiko arced his back and screamed. Yata gritted his teeth. Saruhiko was happy, because that night was the first time he heard Yata said 'Saru' in such a husky voice.

He thought, this happiness would not end.

But what he didn't realize is, that a pair of eye observed them in the middle of the night.

…

…

…

**end of act 2**

**act 3 coming uuup!**

* * *

_for you who wondering about misaki's past, yes i make two sarus here _

_saru who used to be misaki's partner, and this gentle saru :3 i know, amusing right lol . and yes, the other saru's dead not so long ago in this story.. i'll leave the rest about what happened that time to you readers :333333_

_oh and in the beginning chapters of this fic saru still calls misaki as 'yata' but don't worry , eventually there'll be "misaki" :P_

_reviews? o...o"_


	3. Chapter 3

_this chap basically when the problem showed up :3 uu _

_enjoy!_

* * *

**NEW ENCOUNTER  
**

_**PART 3: PROBLEM**_

* * *

Saruhiko woke up, took a shower, and ate his breakfast as usual. He didn't find anything suspicious until he arrived at school. Some people murmured and whispered about him. Even some teachers were looking at him with disappointed eyes. Saruhiko lifted one eyebrow. _'What happened?'_ he wondered. Then, when he put his bag on his chair, his homeroom teacher called him.

"Fushimi, to the principal office. Now."

"…?" Saruhiko frowned. Did he do something wrong? Or could it be… Saruhiko began to panic and just followed the said teacher. No, it couldn't be… Who? Who saw us?

He entered the principal office, and looked around. His eyes locked at one of his classmates—the one who said bad things about Yata's group! "You," Saruhiko growled. The boy backed up a bit but didn't go. Darn, Saruhiko already knew what will happen to him. Before he could say something, the principal started first.

"Fushimi, I entrusted you with duties as student council's vice-president because you are a multi-talented person, but," he took out a photo and showed him, "…I didn't think you are capable of doing this also."

Saruhiko blushed hard. It was a photo taken yesterday, Yata was on top of him, looking at him smugly while Saruhiko himself caught moaning with his eyes half-lidded. "H-how—"

"Your classmate found you in the middle of the night in the class yesterday. He stayed because he had business with his score and had to talk with some teachers until late. I thought he could ask you about some school subjects but instead he found you doing that kind of…thing!"

"But I—"

"No wonder you're so angry at me that time," the boy suddenly mocked, "…who would've thought that you have a personal relationship with their vanguard. He's sick!"

"Don't you dare say that again," Saruhiko snapped.

The boy tch-ed and the other teachers looked at Saruhiko, confused. The principal only sighed in disappointment. "I thought you're better than that, Fushimi Saruhiko."

Saruhiko grew cold. "If you want to dispel me, I won't refuse."

"No, I won't."

Saruhiko frowned again. "…huh?"

"You perfectly know that our school has partnership with main government. Which means that we are their information source."

Saruhiko still didn't understand until… No. "No, you don't mean…"

"Yes. We would like to know more about them, where they meet, and what weapon they're using," said the principal.

Saruhiko froze. This was bad, he thought fast. "Okay but I'll only give you data about the bad group one," he responded quickly. The principal shook his head.

"No. I don't care about good or bad, all of them already made this city insecure. I would like to receive all of the data, Fushimi."

Saruhiko clenched his fist. Yata…_ But they wouldn't notice if I only gave them the other group's data right?_ "Fine. Here, it's on my PDA," Saruhiko lent the principal and waited nervously in front of him. The principal called the other boy closer and showed his PDA. The boy nodded but it seemed like he knew something.

"Wait. This isn't complete. I saw a man with red hair yesterday. And the other guy with white jacket. Some of them are with the guy he slept with. And even in this data that boy isn't in it. The data he's lending… It's only contain half of the group," the boy insulted Saruhiko. "You think I won't notice?"

Saruhiko really wanted to punch him on his face, but the principal stood up. "Fushimi Saruhiko. If you really don't want to cooperate, I guess I'll have to persuade you."

"What…?"

"I don't think your father likes the idea of you going into jail," he said casually, "…for sleeping with another guy while you yourself is underrated." He moved a bit closer. "And I can find this guy easily without your help. So if you don't want to work together, I'll make a report about you and both of you will go to jail. Worse, I could ask somebody to hunt this guy down and kill him on the spot." He showed the picture of Yata once more.

"You can't do that, you can't kill someone like that-"

"Oh yes, I can. Given the fact that I have connection with our government, it's easy," the principal responded, "...plus, this is for the sake of our little city."

Saruhiko drowned in anger and desperation, but he couldn't do anything. The principal was right; whatever he did was no use for the principal will found Yata no matter what. He felt his body went limp and trembled. "Promise me something," he whispered. "Don't hurt them and don't catch Yata."

"I assure you, he will be fine. Now, the data."

"…here." Saruhiko gave a flash disk. The principal smiled.

"Good. You're dismissed. The hunt will be done this evening. You can come and see."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and exited the principal room. In the way, Akiyama stopped to ask what happened. But Saruhiko already felt weak, and he didn't really want to say anything. Akiyama looked at Saruhiko and sighed, deciding not to question the boy again for now.

…

...

**end of act 3**

**act 4 coming uuuuuuuuup!**

* * *

_AAAH NO THIS IS VERY SHORT I KNOW_

_and yes, saru have all the data including misaki's group because that's the way he can help misaki and the gang to attack other group :3 to decide who should do offense and who should do defense B3  
_

_i'll update pretty soon. because, because...the next part... is smut! and it's...wuuuu ((O...O))_

_so please, please keep looking forward to this, and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_uuu i'm so happy some people are very eager to continue on reading this :3_

_so this one's MiSaru. but it's...well, read it first then you'll understand :| OH, for you who aren't comfortable with rough misaru scene, forgive me o/o"_

_enjoy!_

* * *

**NEW ENCOUNTER  
**

_**PART 4: BROKEN**_

* * *

That night, Saruhiko gave Yata a message, telling him to come quick before half past five in the afternoon. Yata showed up with a confused face. "What happened? Miss me?" Yata tried to joke. But Saruhiko gulped nervously and looked at the time. Thirty minutes—thirty minutes to take Yata out of here because he didn't trust his principle promise not to catch him. He grabbed Yata's hand and stomped to his black _Nissan Silvia_ car. Yata immediately sensed something wasn't right. He yanked his arm off. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Saruhiko's heartbeat grew faster every second passed. "Nothing, nothing." _There's no time, there's no time._ "I just want to show you how fast I drive now." Saruhiko made a fake smile. But as he expected, Yata didn't fall for it.

"You are lying aren't you? Tell me the truth," Yata growled.

Saruhiko didn't say anything, he just shook his head. No matter how Yata asked him, he couldn't say. He couldn't say because he was sure if he told him, Yata wouldn't go and preferred to get caught with his teammates. And Saruhiko didn't want that. His mind went blank for a second before Yata said again.

"Tell me the truth or else I will leave you!" Yata threated him. Saruhiko snapped. Only ten minutes left. He grunted and pulled Yata harshly, then crashed their lips together. It hurt, but he had to. He pressed and darted his tongue in, trying desperately to make Yata give in. He gave a small squeeze to Yata's ass which followed by his surprised moan. He kissed Yata for about two minutes and let go. Yata breathed heavily and using Saruhiko's chest as his support. "What…are you doing…?" he asked.

Saruhiko's mind became dark black and pushed Yata inside the car. He learnt driving skills from him smoothly now, so he should be already fluent enough. Saruhiko hit the gas and drove immediately. It was six. Yata was shocked and looked behind. Then he gasped.

All of his group and other group arrived just to get caught one by one by polices who came from nowhere. Yata saw his team leader and all of his teammates caught. Some other people were fighting back and shot by polices, and got down with wounds. Yata's eyes showed fear and grabbed Saruhiko, screamed at him, telling him to stop. But hell, Saruhiko did not want to. Despite all of those little scratches Yata gave him, he didn't want Yata to get there. He clenched his hands to the steer and kept on driving, until they were far enough.

...

They stopped around the corner of the city. Saruhiko panted. And Yata still couldn't believe what he just saw. Then a realization hit him.

"You knew."

It wasn't a question. Saruhiko gulped and averted his gaze, avoiding Yata, which was a very big mistake to make. Yata was now in the fire of madness as he grabbed Saruhiko's shirt.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Screams and screams heard. Saruhiko hurt, he knew Yata would be mad at him. But he had to. He—

"I…"

"I TRUSTED YOU! WHY, SARUHIKO?!" Damn that voice. That 'Saruhiko'. He had this feeling that the 'Saruhiko' Yata meant wasn't only for him. But for _that_ Saruhiko. He trembled, knowing that now he hurt Yata just like what the other did to him too.

"…I love you."

In desperation, Saruhiko finally said those three words. In other occasion, saying that would make the other blush and happy. But not this time. Not when Yata was so full of anger. "SHUT UP. LOVE MY ASS. I CAN'T BETRAY MY TEAMMATES… I CAN'T BETRAY MY LEADER! I HAVE TO SAVE MIKOTO-SAN NOW!"

Something inside Saruhiko snapped. He then said something he soon would regret. "It's NORMAL to not wanting someone you love don't get hurt." A sudden harsh tone Saruhiko unusually uses shocked Yata. Saruhiko wanted to stop, but he couldn't. His mind went blank. "And what's with that Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san… NO WONDER THE OTHER SARUHIKO LEFT YOU. HE LOVED YOU BUT YOU JUST KEPT ON BLABBERING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE, YOU—"

Saruhiko stopped. He saw Yata didn't say anything anymore. But looking at his cold look, Saruhiko was scared about what would happen next. He was about to apologize when suddenly Yata pushed him back, lowered his seat, and hovered on top of him. "You're right." A cold voice came from Yata. Saruhiko looked at Yata's hazel eyes. They were now empty. "Who am I kidding, talking about someone else while I'm with my _boyfriend_." Yata unzipped his pants.

Usually, this kind of situation is a turn-on. But in this circumstances, Saruhiko was really scared. This wasn't the Yata he knew. He grabbed Yata's hands to stop him, but Yata yanked his arms off. Saruhiko's eyes were full of fear. He didn't like this… "Y-Ya—HMFF?!"

Saruhiko's words got blocked with Yata's cock which was now entirely in his mouth. Tears began to form in the corner of his dark blue eyes as he gagged. He looked up at Yata and found no expression on his face. Saruhiko shook his head only to be shocked with Yata punching his side. The punch didn't reach him, but it scared him to hell. Leaned close, Yata threatened. "Suck. If you bite, I'll rip yours off."

Saruhiko trembled. This wasn't his intention. He was wrong not to check the school that day. It was his fault that it turned this way. But Yata… Why wouldn't he understand? Saruhiko slowly sucked Yata off, still unsure. He yelped when he felt a forceful tug on his hair. It hurt, it really did. His tears finally flowed, and it was hot.

Yata growled right on his ear. No love on his words. Just pure hatred. "Suck harder." He shoved Saruhiko's head so it took the length better.

Saruhiko cried. He did his best not to gag again, but still… _'Why? Why? Don't do this, Yata… Stop… It hurts…'_ He sobbed uncontrollably. Normally Yata would apologize to him right away, but not now. He knew Yata noticed he already lost his pace to suck him, yet Yata didn't stop. Instead, he heard Yata clicked his tongue and his hips began to move. The cock was pumped in and out of his mouth with a quick pace. It was like Yata wanted to end this soon, to end everything soon.

Saruhiko couldn't breathe. He arced his back not because of pleasure, but because the need of air. His hands grabbed the seat until it was a bit ripped. He shook his head, but he couldn't escape from Yata. Especially when he felt Yata's hands grabbed his head and moved it in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon the pace became wilder. Saruhiko knew Yata was about to come, but even at this moment Yata's face didn't show any expression whatsoever. Saruhiko felt his consciousness started to slip away.

"Hnngff—hhh—gghhhff—mmphhh—! " He gasped.

Yata thrust his cock for the last time and cum in Saruhiko's mouth, then pulled away. When he saw Saruhiko was about to vomit, he reached Saruhiko's lips and closed his mouth. Then he said harshly.

"Swallow."

Saruhiko shivered; he's scared.

He used his last strength to gulp down Yata's semen. It tasted bitter. He sobbed for couple of times, before finally he fainted.

The last thing he saw was Yata's face, looking at him with his hurtful eyes.

…

...

Saruhiko found himself in his room again. His head hurt and his mouth felt funny. When he recalled what had happened he couldn't speak. It was horrible. _He_ was horrible. Tears flowed again as he covered his head with his blanket. _How could he do that?_

"I don't get you two."

Saruhiko looked at his door. His father was standing there, bringing a glass of hot tea before walked in slowly.

"Are you having a fight with him?"

"…kind of…why do you know…?" Saruhiko tried to control his sobbing as he reached up for the glass and slowly drank the tea.

"Because both of you cried."

"…eh?" Saruhiko couldn't believe what he just heard. Yata did…?

"Yeah, you see… When he arrived, he said you're fainted. Then he carried you to bed," Saruhiko's father took back the empty tea glass. "…I don't know what's going on, but when he went back to his car, he looked like he had been crying and he thanked me to let him took care of you."

Saruhiko felt stupid and shameless. Even after the way Yata treated him, Saruhiko knew, Saruhiko always knew that Yata still care. Yet he made him betray his comrades and made Yata broken by confessing at him in such wrong moment… Saruhiko clenched his fist and bit down his lips. It was so hard to not cry. And if this meant he couldn't see Yata again, he would break.

Saruhiko's father sighed, and patted his son.

Saruhiko couldn't sleep that night; he cried until his dark blue eyes hurt.

…

…

**end of act 4**

**act 5 coming uup :3**

* * *

_ack! it's rough i know, but it had to be done :3 mm i'm sorry for making mikoto and others so easy to be caught though :p let's just say he didn't want any trouble for his team and himself? polices got guns, it could be troublesome? well you're free to assume, use your imagination! :))  
_

_next chapter well be out tomorrow since it's a bit short._

_so, review? :3333_


	5. Chapter 5

_bits before we go to the final story!_

_enjoy~_

* * *

**NEW ENCOUNTER  
**

_**PART 5: SACRIFICE**_

* * *

One year passed after that. Saruhiko quietly helped to pay for freeing Yata's teammates, and he was sure that they all were now not in jail anymore. He was almost one hundred percent knew that Yata realized this, but until now, there was no news about him or from him. Saruhiko was continuing his study at a favorite college and he did pretty well. But his mind couldn't get off from Yata. He really wanted to see him.

On a particular day, Saruhiko was taking his rest time in a café near his dorm. He read a newspaper's front page and found something related on those race cars. He narrowed his eyes. Apparently not all of those bad guys were managed to get caught by polices. There were still few who did robberies, and recently a restaurant near his college was robbed. He gritted his teeth. If this continued, Yata's life could be in danger again. He must do something about it.

That second, when he was thinking about the reason why he would stay at his class, he saw someone.

His eyes widened. That chestnut hair, that hazel eyes. And that boy was looking at him too. Saruhiko stood up. But the moment he stood, the boy in front of him ran away.

Saruhiko gasped and went inside his own car. Remembering all things he had learnt from Yata, he drifted along the road and managed to chase up that chestnut haired boy. He blocked Yata's way and cornered him.

"Why are you running?" Saruhiko caught his breath and walked closer.

Yata hissed. "Don't come near me."

"You showed up. It's normal," Saruhiko defended himself. "…are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not," Yata answered. A hint of sarcasm was in his words. Saruhiko sighed. He felt guilty, and he didn't know how to mend things up. He had to prove that he still hadn't betray the boy he loved so much.

"I'm gonna show you my determination." Saruhiko leaned closer to Yata, but didn't kiss him.

As he walked away, Yata stood still in his place and felt his burning cheeks, yet he quickly snapped out of it. Growled, he walked back to the streets and met up with his teammates, completely forgotten that the purpose he showed himself to the cobalt was to thank him for freeing them.

…

...

That night, Saruhiko stayed secretly (in the end he sneaked up to stay) in the college's biology class. Looking at the clock on the table, it was fifteen minutes more until six. He walked silently to the lift and went down. It was nostalgic, the first time he met Yata he was in the roof top and had to go down too. He smiled sadly and walked near the entrance. People were around, for that the only thing they knew was that those car groups didn't exist any longer. Saruhiko could hack though, so he knew that the remaining bad group would attack near the streets in front of the college. The idea that came to his mind is that he would call the police when those groups arrived. Therefore, the remaining bad people would get caught and the streets would be surely safe.

However, seeing a certain chestnut haired boy changed everything.

Saruhiko saw Yata was like…patrolling? He was with that red haired guy, who was it, Mikoto-san? Saruhiko clenched his fists. This was not time for getting jealous. One thing in his mind right now was to make sure of Yata's safety. But he couldn't call the cops if Yata's there!

A loud bang startled him. _'Oh no, those guys already begin their move!'_ Saruhiko was stunned for a second, then he saw couple of men stepped closer to Yata. He saw strength in Yata's hazel eyes, but he was worried because he didn't see any weapon on Yata. And those men who cornered him brought knives with them.

_'Stupid Misaki, where's your baseball bat?!'_ Saruhiko was panicked; he didn't know what to do! He looked around for any weapon he could use. _'Chair? Nope. Vase? Nope. Fire extinguisher? It could work…'_

BANG!

"BACK OFF YOU BASTARDS!"

SCREECH

Saruhiko was shocked and lifted his head to see what happened now. Two men down with some powerful punches from Yata. On the other hand, the red haired guy with several of his teammates took the assaulters' cars and drove them far away, which left Yata to deal with another three. Some people around were screaming, and Saruhiko could see they replayed what they did usually—locked the door when it's time.

Saruhiko was irritated. Leaving a short boy behind to deal with guys with knives was just horrible! Well…not when he saw Yata punched one more guy without even getting scratch, and the fact that men inside those cars they drove were far more dangerous and larger in number. But this was bad. If this continued, when polices came Yata would also be caught. What could he—?

"ARGH!"

Yata's scream snapped Saruhiko off. He stood up and ran towards the gate.

Yata had been hurt with one guy. A knife stabbed his shoulder and blood gushed from it the wound. That's it. Saruhiko's mind went blank and he charged between Yata and the man who stabbed him. Damn that guy was trying to stab him again! No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to rush, he—

STAB

"NO!"

…

He already forgot how things happened. He just remembered the smell of blood, and voices of one person, calling him over and over again as his consciousness left him.

…

…

…

**end of act 5**

**act 6, the final, coming up!**

* * *

_fu fu, what do you think will happen in the chapter finale? lol will saru die?  
_

_i have to thank all of you who read this since the beginning, i'm very happy and y'all so eager!_

_i hope my last chapter, which contains SaruMi, will be satisfying enough..._

_and for those who follows my other story "Passion", i'll continue it after this fic is complete, thank you for your patience!_

_yay! more reviews though?_


	6. Chapter 6

_soo...some of you think that it's tragedy! fu fu_

_well go ahead and read it then :33_

_enjoy!_

* * *

**NEW ENCOUNTER  
**

_**PART 6: ACCEPTANCE  
**_

* * *

The smell of medicine and hospital itself was confusing. He wanted to leave but when he tried to sit, a sudden burst of pain attacked him and made him groaned. A boy beside him awoke from his sleep, startled.

"Saru…!" he whimpered.

Judging from how hoarse his tone was, Saruhiko knew Yata had been crying. Those hazel orbs were looking at him with deep concern and worries. Saruhiko flinched in pain as he shifted his body a bit.

"…what…happened…?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…" Saruhiko shook his head. The pain was building up, but he had to endure it. He didn't want to make Yata worrier than before. But he did remember how Yata was stab—ah! "YOUR SHOULDER IS…! Ugh…" Saruhiko squinted in pain.

"Sssh, I'm okay. Just a little scratch," Yata responded quickly. He showed his perfectly bandaged shoulder. "But you… You jumped in front of me," Yata explained. "That guy didn't have chance to stop his knife. And you're there. It…reached and penetrated your stomach."

Saruhiko sighed in relief when he knew he managed to protect Yata. Although he was still wounded, it could've been worse. "At least you're fine."

"I'M NOT FINE!"

Saruhiko jolted in shock. "O-oh… I'm sorry, is your shoulder…?"

Yata punched Saruhiko's broad chest. "Stupid…stupid, stupid! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW I STILL REMEMBER…remember…" Yata buried his face on the bed sheet. It became warmer. Was Yata crying? Saruhiko felt guilty. "…you know my past! You know my regret! Do you want to make me feel the same pain again?!"

Ah…he totally forgot. Yata's best pal. The one with the very same name, same appearances, and the same voice as him.

'_He died protecting me.'_

Saruhiko looked at Yata who was now sobbing a little. _'It must be really frightening for him. To see me bleed, to see me wounded. I wonder if he actually sees me as that Saruhiko when I got stabbed…'_ Saruhiko patted Yata's head and brushed his chestnut locks. Carefully, he lifted Yata's face and tried to smile. "I'm okay now," he whispered calmly. "I'm okay."

Yata didn't even try to hold back his voice. He cried on Saruhiko's warm chest, he hugged him gently, avoiding his wounded stomach. He kissed the wound and whispering apologies.

Saruhiko's heart melted and took Yata on the bed, kissed him with all of his passion, all of the time he had lost after those dark incident one year ago.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Yata cried, "…I wasn't thinking clearly that time… I did cruel thing to you, I'm…"

"No. It was my fault too. To be so easily surrender on that shitty principal… It wasn't like me. And I made you betrayed your comrades. I'm such a wimp," Saruhiko chuckled.

Yata kissed Saruhiko again and let their tongue danced together but didn't fight for dominance. Just wanted to feel each other's burning desire.

"Should we…" Saruhiko rubbed gently Yata's back, earning a moan. "…carry on?"

Yata shivered. "…I feel stupid…getting turned on by a brat."

"Brat? How old are you, exactly?" Saruhiko frowned.

Yata blushed. "Well…it's none of your business."

"Yes it is," Saruhiko squeezed Yata's ass. Yata squeaked and gripped tighter on Saruhiko's shoulder blade. Hearing his pants made Saruhiko wanted to tease him a bit more, but he thought his wound would restrain him from doing so; he wouldn't last long.

Yata breathed hard and pushed himself away. "You…brat… Don't squeeze," he whimpered. "And doing this after I just cried… Don't you feel ashamed…?" His hazel eyes pierced through the dark blue ones.

Saruhiko was amused with how Yata was still partly dominate him even though he let those tears flowed out. He chuckled and sighed. "I'll never win against you…" he mumbled. "But really, how old are you?"

"…" Yata blushed. He didn't want to admit that— "Hnggh?!"

Underneath him, Saruhiko grinded his lower part onto Yata's. The friction was so addictive and he craved more.

"W-wha…? You…cheeky…" He moaned. Saruhiko adored Yata's satisfied face so he kept grinded himself. The pace became faster until Yata was only able to squeak. "Ngg…aa! N-st-stop…not fair…! Angghh…!" He drooled.

"So? Tell me you age…?" Saruhiko licked Yata's neck, teasing.

"…n…nine…teen…ahhh…!" Yata bit his lips, slightly embarrassed that he had no right to call Saruhiko a 'brat'. He averted his gaze, didn't want to admit that he lose this fight.

Saruhiko laughed huskily. "And you call me a brat, huh…? You have the same age as mine…"

"B-but…on July, I'll be twenty, so…" Yata gasped when Saruhiko's hands roamed beneath his shirt. "…mmh…"

"That doesn't change anything. You may be older, but just for few months. I'm on November."

"…l-let me guess…nh… November seventh…?" Yata let out a stifled moan.

"…yeah… That 'Saruhiko' too…?" Saruhiko kissed Yata's cheek as he pulled him closer and pinched one of his nipples. Yata whined and nodded. Saruhiko frowned. "It's rare to find two people in different family with the exact data. I'm starting to think that I'm his reincarnation or something."

"That's… He died not long ago… So it's impossible…" Yata hugged Saruhiko. He winched a bit from his shoulder wound. When Saruhiko wanted to stop he shook his head. "D-don't you dare…to stop…while I'm starting to enjoy this…"

Saruhiko smirked and stripped off Yata's clothes. It was still dawn so no one's gonna check the room. And inside the hospital was so quiet too. Well, except for those moans and gasps they both made of course. Saruhiko enjoyed looking at Yata's fully naked body and pulled him to kiss his chest. Yata flinched and arced his back, wanting to feel it more. "…umm… Since my stomach's wounded… Will it be okay for you too…?"

Yata laughed and grinded his whole body to Saruhiko's. Both moaned in pleasure. "Mmh… I'll be happy…unh…to _ride_ you," he licked his lips sensually. Yata crawled lower and stopped in front of Saruhiko's crotch, grabbed it gently and nipped at it. Saruhiko groaned and bucked his hips. "Be patient…" Yata chuckled, and unzipped the pants. Carefully he took all the length and gave it some little licks.

"D-don't tease…" Saruhiko whimpered.

Yata hummed and opened his mouth. With just one chomp, he devoured Saruhiko's cock and sucked it off hard. Saruhiko let out a loud moan and gripped his white bed sheet so strong until his knuckles became white too. Yata bobbed his head faster, then he looked at Saruhiko whose eyes were now half-lidded, his eyelashes fluttered and his cheeks turned red. Getting turned on, Yata touched himself and purred while he was sucking Saruhiko. Saruhiko jolted and arced his back. Yata knew that if he continued Saruhiko would come, so he let go and one more time, he looked at Saruhiko, mocking.

Saruhiko gritted his teeth. "W…why…?"

"Beg for it," Yata smirked and crawled, hovered on top and positioned himself. He then inserted his own finger to his hole and on purpose moaned loudly right on Saruhiko's ear. Saruhiko shivered. When he tried to pull Yata and shoved his cock inside, Yata backed away and shook his head. "No. Beg. Hmmmh…" He swirled his finger in himself and teased his ass. It was amusing to see Saruhiko with his desperate face like this.

Saruhiko gulped down his pride and begged. "…p-please… I want to thrust my c-cock…to your ass," he said, embarrassed.

"Hmm…you dirty college student…" Yata said as he crawled back onto Saruhiko lap and prepared himself.

But Saruhiko couldn't wait. In this one year he was unable to touch Yata, to say that Yata was amazing… He grabbed Yata's waist and ignoring the other's insult words, he pushed himself in. Yata screamed in pain for sudden penetration and quickly covered his mouth, afraid that he might wake someone up. Saruhiko mumbled a sorry and let Yata adjusted himself to Saruhiko's hot throbbing cock. When he saw that Yata might have get used to it, he wiggled a bit to see Yata's reaction.

Yata felt Saruhiko's cock moved a bit and vibrated. He mewled and couldn't stop his drool from leaking out. It was too good, too damn good. Yata gripped on Saruhiko's shoulder for support as he lifted himself up and let the gravity slammed him back.

"Uhh…nnhhh…" he whined. He felt Saruhiko's hands petted his head and whispered 'good boy' which made him immediately blushed. "I'm not…a kid anymore…!"

Hearing Yata's protest made Saruhiko wanted to flip their position. He wanted to take control fully. He did enjoy this riding thing, but it wasn't enough. He looked at his wound and sighed. Yata noticed this and licked the wound.

"You regret that you protected me…?" he asked.

Saruhiko leaned up to kiss Yata's soft lips. "Hmm…no. It's just… I want to flip this position."

"…? You don't want to top?"

"I want to top, and I want to be _on__ top_," Saruhiko blushed. Yata smiled.

"Too bad you have this wound," he admitted, "…but I'll make the ride enjoyable, so sit back and relax." Before Saruhiko had his chance to say anything more, Yata slammed his ass back and put up his speed. Yata's eyes glazed with pleasure and lust as he squealed for more friction. "Mmm! Ahh…! S-Sa…ahhh…!" He arced his back and rolled his eyes. His cock twitching but Saruhiko knew Yata would try to hold it in. Then Yata placed one of his arms on Saruhiko's knee and one other stroked his own cock. "G-good…feels so…good…"

Saruhiko moaned at the scenery he was having. He couldn't control his breathing pace and it was just like he had a race. "Y-Yata…I'm… I'm… I can't…ahhh…!" He closed his eyes. Yata hummed and whined.

"C-come…if you want, j-just…nnhhh…"

"No… I'll make you come first," Saruhiko reached up to Yata's cock and pumped it. Yata jolted in surprise and gritted his teeth.

"No—wait! If you do that… AAH! NNGGG—"

Saruhiko closed his eyes a bit because Yata spurted his cum pretty hard that it reached a bit of his face. He licked the semen he could lick and carved the sight in front of him; Yata was panting, his eyes were empty as he was like about to faint.

"Am I too rough…?" Saruhiko asked while he rubbed Yata's back, tried to calm him down.

"…y-yeah…you are…a naughty brat…" Yata whispered weakly.

But it didn't make Saruhiko wanted to stop though. He finally made a decision. If he would have to redo his stitched because of this, hell he didn't really care. He flipped over despite Yata's struggle not to move. He was hovering on top of Yata now, with their privates still connected.

Yata punched Saruhiko's chest lightly. "You stupid! You'll open your wound! Not now!"

Saruhiko bucked his hips. It took an immediate effect; Yata gripped his shoulder and moaned. "Sorry…" Saruhiko smiled weakly, "…can't hold it…" Then he continued on thrusting deep into Yata's hot cavern. He leaned close, not minding that the bandage started to get red because the blood gushed a little. "Yata…Yata…" he whispered.

Yata shivered. He could feel it; he could feel Saruhiko's affection as it began to warm him up again. He realized that he still hadn't tell Saruhiko his first name. It was nostalgic, remembering how the other 'Saru' used to call him by his name. And it still hurt just to think this Saruhiko would call him with a same voice. But he could deal with it.

This Saruhiko is new. This isn't that man. He already moved on.

And so, he opened his heart.

"Ya—"

"Misaki."

"E…h-huh…?"

"Misaki," Yata sobbed. It's hard, but he was willing to let go. "…my name. It's Misaki…"

"Misaki." _What a beautiful name. Misaki. Misaki. My only Misaki. _Saruhiko's heart swooned and he hugged the sobbing boy underneath him. "…Misaki. Misaki…"

Misaki cried. Because oh, how long he didn't hear that voice? But he kept telling his mind to stop thinking about that. And he succeeded. This is the new Saruhiko. This is the one he's in love with. And he embraced him.

"Saru," he sobbed, "Saruhiko…"

Saruhiko was happy. He was happy because now he knew that the tone's for him. The 'Saruhiko' Misaki was calling is him. He leaned and kissed Misaki with his everlasting passion and they drifted into their own heaven.

…

…

...

Misaki scolded Saruhiko because the doctors had to redo his stitches (obviously).

Saruhiko told his father everything which he perfectly understood, and gave them permission to be together.

The cops decided to not catch Misaki and his comrades because they helped them catching the remaining group.

And since then, Misaki worked on nearby restaurant. Every time both of them finished their duties, Misaki would take Saruhiko to various new places.

…

…

…

"Misaki."

"Hmm…?"

"I think I'm his reincarnation."

"…really? You still think about that?"

"Because…remember, you said he was rough to you and departed as your enemy right?"

"…yeah."

"And you said I'm much gentler, right?"

"…yeah."

"So what I want to say is…that he wants to apologize to you through me. I have the same appearances, even voice. This isn't a coincidence," Saruhiko smiled. "He still cares for you, it's what makes me here now."

"…"

Saruhiko didn't add anything more. He simply let his Misaki to let out his tears, and when he's done, Saruhiko would lowered their seats so they could touch. And he would kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

...

**end of act6**

**and end of NEW ENCOUNTER**

**Thank you for being with me until the end!**

* * *

_so yay, apparently saru's still alive! but for those who are interested in seeing what happened if he died, i'll think about making extra chap ha hah  
_

_and_ Conkle_ is asking for a sequel! i don't know...should i? mm, maybe i can, but just a story of them being lovey dovey? but if you or some other can think of any other problem, i guess i can make several plots. :3 for now, a sequel is an open possibility!  
_

_i hope this chap doesn't disappoint y'all! _

_please, feel free to give me more of your delicious reviews!_


End file.
